Never, Ever and Forever
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron reflect over something special in their lives.


Never, Ever and Forever

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Gasping in pain, Ron held on the scaffolding with one hand and Kim's hand with the other. Several stories below Kim, a raging fire blazed among the barrels of chemicals that Dementor had stored in his lair. He had built another super ray gun, but the they had stopped him. But not before he had fired several blasts at the two of them, not seeming to care what else he hit. The remains of his lair lay in ruins as several blasts had missed them both. One of his new inventions had been designed for one thing and that was to disable Kim's super suit. A special electromagnet pulse had shorted out her suit along with both of their Kimmunicators and their personal cellphones. Now they hung over the roaring flames.

Ron could feel the ligaments in his arms starting to separate. His fingers holding onto the scaffolding were going numb, but he would not let go of Kim's hand. Kim looked up at him.

"Ron, you have to let me go. My leg is broken and I can't stop Dementor. If you don't stop him there is not telling what damage he's going to do. Let me go and go save the world!"

Ron shook his head as he gritted his teeth. Turning his head he looked down at her.

"I AM going to save the world. MY WORLD! YOU are MY WORLD and nothing is going to stop me."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Soon a blue light started to envelop him. Kim could hear what seemed to be the screaming of thousands of monkeys. She knew then that he was doing the same as he did that day. That fateful day when he reached beyond himself to save her. Even in the dangerous missions they had faced after graduation, this was the first time since then that he had called upon his power. Somewhere within her heart she knew that he would only call upon it as a last resort. He would only use it to save the world. He would use it to save her.

Ron opened his eyes and looked down at Kim through the blue haze that surrounded him. He saw a hint of fear in those glorious green eyes that stared back up at him. His soul opened at that gaze for within that gaze he could also see love. He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her. What could he say to her that would let her understand? How could he tell her how he felt when she was walking at his side? What could he say to explain to her the feeling he got when she smiled at him, when she touched him? How could he explain to her that he would always be faithful to her, would always care, always be true. He knew that he could say one thing at this moment.

"Kim, I will never, ever let go of your hand."

_How can I make you believe?  
How happy I am when you're with me.  
I cross my heart, I'm telling the truth.  
A promise is a promise, so I promise you._

_I'll never let go of your hand.  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can.  
I never stop caring.  
I'll always be true.  
I'll forever love you._

_

* * *

_

Another day, another mission.

Kim gulped as she forced down the rising gorge in her throat. She leaned back against the wall and forced herself to face her fear. Professor had escaped from prison again and made a new batch of mutant cockroaches. Ron had left to cause a diversion, leaving her behind to fight the masses of cockroaches the size of small cars. Then a hand came out of the darkness and laid itself on her shoulder. Her heart rate slowed as her breaths came slower and with less force. She knew that touch anywhere. Forever in her life she knew that touch, that gentle, ever gentle touch. Her fears left her even before that voice came out of the darkness.

"You okay there KP?"

Kim turned to face him. Her eyes instantly captured those two deep brown pools that were windows to the greatest, bravest, most loving soul that she had even known.

"I am now Ron. You ready?"

A grin crossed that expressive face, causing those freckles she dearly adored to move up his face.

"Okay KP, right behind you. You are the brave one, you go first and let's ace this place!"

Kim reached down and took his hand. Brave one? She nearly laughed inside. What is true bravery? Sure she had done some things that people called bravery. But what about the talent contest? Just because of one bad moment she was willing to give up. He had always supported her, always been at her side; even when he was terrified at what they were doing. What is bravery? Doing brave things or facing your greatest fears? How could she ever let him know what having him at her side meant to her?

Her thoughts went back to that time that her life had been crushed, when everything that meant something to her had been taken from her. What did she do. She gave up. What did he do when he screamed over the television that everything that meant something to him was being taken away from him? Even when SHE was part of that problem? What did HE do? He stood up and faced those fears to be at her side even though his heart had to breaking. What kind of bravery is that? How about when SHE gave up, what did he do? He supported her, nurtured her, and opened his heart and soul to her. Her life had never been the same since that night.

"Not behind me Ron. I want you beside me. That's how I can be brave. I know that you are there. I'll never let go of your hand."

_You make all my fears disappear.  
I'm braver than I could imagine.  
You give me courage when all hope is gone.  
When I'm feeling lost, your love keeps me strong._

_I'll never let go of your hand.  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can.  
I never stop caring.  
I'll always be true.  
I'll forever love you._

_

* * *

_

Ron held onto Kim's hand as they walked down the path in the park. A beautiful fall day lay in wonder before them. The leaves on the trees displayed a elegant portrait of color across the the landscape. They shuffled over to a bench and sat down to rest. Kim turned to face him. His head was almost bald now. There was just a little U of gray hair around his head and just above his ears. His ears tended to stick out a little more, but she thought that was one of the handsomest things about him. His face still had those boyish three freckles on each cheek, and he had never lost that boyishness that always endeared her. His eyes was still as brown and they were still the deep pools that she could lose herself in. He didn't move as fast as he used to, but neither did she. They both had been injured on missions over the years, and his heart surgery and her breast cancer had taken a lot out of both of them. She reached up to caress his face as she thought back over the years.

Ron looked down into those glowing emerald orbs that always made his heart race. Her hair only had a trace of auburn mixed into with the gray but that wonderful mane of hair that made her Kim was still there. She was still as beautiful as she ever was. A slight scar crossed one cheek, the result of a terrorist bomb they had been trying to defuse. She did walk with a limp courtesy of the same bomb that nearly took her life, but took a piece of her hip. But her spirit, the fire that was within her still burned bright. They had raised three boy and girls, who now ran the Team Possible Foundation. Now their lives were quiet, as quiet as it could ever be for the two of them.

Never, Ever and Forever, they had been together. The two opposites finding love within each other, each a part of the other. They had learned the secret of forever love and treasured every moment of it. Both of them stood slowly and started to walk back to their car. The grand kids were coming over and they never missed a moment with them. As they walked back to the car, the warmth of the red setting sun shone on their faces. Never, ever and forever, they would be together. They clutched their hands together a little tighter, never letting go.

_Never and Forever,  
We finally know what that means._

_I'll never let go of your hand.  
I'll always be faithful, I know I can.  
I never stop caring.  
I'll always be true.  
I'll forever love you._

_I'll forever love you._

_

* * *

_Hi everyone, I know this is not another chapter of one of my stories but this one has been hanging around my heart for a few months. I heard the song "Never, Ever and Forever" and thought it fit the two of them so well. I hope that you enjoyed it.

This is the Captain

Roger and Out

Right hand salute.


End file.
